


Arms Tonight

by driedlasagna



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Eugene did die, Hurt/Comfort, Idk what to tag this as, It's not really graphic but it gets into how they're both really affected by the past, New Dream, New Dream Appreciation Week, Old and new wounds i guess?, The past fucked them up basically, bc yknow, fluff?, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24294277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedlasagna/pseuds/driedlasagna
Summary: Rapunzel sees him in front of her. "Wh- what happened?""Just a small stab wound-""Stabbed?""Rapunzel, I'mfineI promise, I just need to rest-""You were stabbed? Again? In the same place?"•The title is a song by Mother Mother- I feel like the lyrics of it work well with this idea idk
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first finished/posted tangled fic! I recently watched the show and fell in love with it so I've been writing a lot lmao. I had this idea for New Dream Week when I was like half asleep so here u go :) I read through this like,,,once so I hope it's good?

Eugene knocks on the doorframe of Rapunzel's room to signal his arrival.

Rapunzel, up on a beam painting on her wall, looks over to see him walk in. 

"Eugene!" she says, "you're back from guard duties early." She puts her paints down and grabs one of the pieces of fabric hanging from the ceiling to swing down to the ground.

"We had a big arrest," Eugene explains, "and I uh, put someone in charge so I could… rest a bit."

Rapunzel walks up to Eugene and takes his hands in hers. Studying his face, she can see that his smile doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asks, squeezing his hands. 

"Yes, of course, sunshine," Eugene answers quickly. He realizes he answered a little _too_ quickly when Rapunzel narrows her eyes, suspicious. 

Eugene sighs. "There was a bit of a scuffle," he explains, "the thieves didn't come quietly. But I'm okay."

Rapunzel nods, accepting this answer. She goes in to hug him, and Eugene responds by hugging her back lightly. 

"Eugene-" she shifts in the hug but suddenly Eugene groans, stepping back. 

She suddenly starts to worry. "Eugene!" 

She goes to move towards him but stops, seeing how he's doubled over, clutching his side eerily close to where Gothel had stabbed him.

"I'm okay, blondie," Eugene tries to console her, "the doctor already patched me up, it's just sore-" he groans again.

Rapunzel stumbles back, suddenly feeling like she's back in the tower and Eugene is in front of her, _dying,_ and she can't do anything about it because she's tied up-

Hands grip her shoulders, pulling her back into the present. 

"Blondie." It's Eugene. 

Rapunzel sees him in front of her. "Wh- what happened?" 

"Just a small stab wound-"

_"Stabbed?"_

"Rapunzel, I'm _fine_ I promise, I just need to rest-" 

"You were stabbed? Again? In the same place?"

"It's stitched up, it just aches. I'm alright sunshine. I'm alright."

They're both silent, the only noise coming from Rapunzel trying to slow her breathing. 

She reaches her hands out shakily, hovering over the spot on Eugene's side that he had grabbed earlier. 

"All I could see," she whispers, "was you… _dying._ This is… this is where..."

Eugene takes Rapunzel's hands and leans down, trying to look her in the eye. 

"It scared me, too," he says quietly. "When I realized where I had been hurt I… I nearly passed out. But I _promise_ it's not the same. It was a very shallow wound. Physically, I'll be fine."

Rapunzel brings her eyes up to look at Eugene. 

"And mentally?"

Eugene smiles sadly. "Well, I think we've both had some problems with bad memories, and unfortunately this will bring them to the forefront again. But I'm here. And you're here. We're both alright, together, and _alive."_

He brings a steady hand up, placing it on her cheek, and Rapunzel leans into it.

"I should probably lay down-"

"Stay."

"Huh?" 

Rapunzel slowly leads them over to her bed. "I can't- I want to stay with you, just for peace of mind," she says. "We can rest together. Please?"

Eugene kisses Rapunzel's forehead. "Anything for her Highness," he says, sitting on the bed. 

That at least makes Rapunzel laugh. She walks to the other side of the bed and waits for Eugene to lay down fully before carefully climbing in next to him, not wanting to jostle the bed. 

She gets close to him but stops, not wanting to hurt him. Eugene sees this and opens up his arm on her side, inviting her in.

"You sure?" Rapunzel asks, worried.

"The wound is on my other side," Eugene says.

Rapunzel nods and scooches in closer, burying her head in Eugene's neck as his arm wraps around her.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he says quietly.

Rapunzel turns her head so her words aren't muffled. "I'm alright. I was just… shocked. Sorry I kind of made this all about me when you're the one who's hurt."

"You didn't make it about you, sunshine," Eugene says. "I was worried to come to you because I knew this might make memories resurface, but I was selfish and needed you because, well, I was transported back to the tower, too."

Rapunzel sighs and they lay together in silence. 

"I love you, Eugene," Rapunzel eventually says quietly. 

Eugene turns his head to look at Rapunzel. "Well, that's a relief, considering our wedding is next month."

Rapunzel chuckles, shaking her head, leaning back into Eugene. He shifts so he's able to wrap his other arm around Rapunzel. He closes his eyes.

"I love you too, sunshine."

**Author's Note:**

> :) thanks for reading! There's barely any editing for this lol but it's just a little thing so I dont care too much. Hope u liked it!


End file.
